Right
by Deacon1
Summary: Chapter 6 is back but is still incomplete
1. Al Right! Yea right

Chapter 1: Al Right! Yea Right…  
  
Another typical day in Middleton High. Students come and go, doing their usual routine. Typically normal except for 2 individuals. Kimberly Anne Possible, captain of the cheerleaders, saves the world from total domination, active, beautiful, and exceptionally smart. Ronald Stoppable, mascot of Middleton's Mad Dog football team, goofy sidekick and best friend of Kim, cheerful, average-lookin, has a naked mole rat named Rufus and average intelligence. Well that's it, I guess. Now our story begins when the bell rang signaling the end of classes, as Kim Possible places her books she doesn't need in her locker and getting the ones she does need.  
  
Kim: [A quiz tomorrow on history, science and English, semi-final coming this Friday, posters needed tomorrow, making sure the world is safe. Man… What more can you take Kim]  
  
Her thoughts were then disturbed when Ron Stoppable snuck right behind her.  
  
Ron: Hey, KP! What's up?  
  
Kim: AAH! [Surprised by Ron's entrance she dropped all her books] RON! You jerk! Don't sneak up behind me like that!  
  
Ron: Sheesh, sorry KP. I was just wondering, do you wanna hang out in Bueno Nacho with me?  
  
Kim: Uh, Ron, what day is it? (In a sarcastic tone)  
  
Ron: Monday. Why?  
  
Kim: You do know we have 3 tests tomorrow, my posters are due tomorrow, and semi-finals are coming! I got to keep up my strength and do all these things the same time!  
  
Ron: Tsk, tsk, History, science, English. You won't use all that in the real world.   
  
Kim: And you happen to have all you need once you go to the real world?  
  
Ron: Of course! Why study History? Its no gonna tell you what clothes to wear! Why science? It won't teach me how to make a new recipe for Bueno Nachos! Why English? It won't-  
  
Kim: Nevermind already! Sheesh… Look Ron I'm kinda busy, okay?  
  
Ron: Fine. Just let me walk you to your home. Okay?  
  
Kim: Fine.  
  
As the two left the school premises, there was silence between them. Maybe its because Kim was busy looking at her text book and Ron was too busy playing with Rufus. Suddenly, the ground opened and both of them dropped inside.   
  
Kim/Ron: AAAHHH  
  
They went through a series of loop and circles until they reach the end of the pipe to the GJ HQ.  
  
Ron: Whoa! Where are we?  
  
Kim: We're in the GJ HQ.  
  
Ron: Really! Cool!  
  
Commander: It's nice to see you again, Kim Possible… Ron Stoppable  
  
The Doctor Director said as she came out of the darkness  
  
Kim: It's nice to see you too, chief  
  
Ron: Check it Kim! She's gotta eye patch! (he said while pointing at it)  
  
Rufus: Whoo!  
  
Kim: Ron! Stop that!  
  
Ron: How'd you lose it?  
  
Commander: Lose what?  
  
Ron: Duh, your eye.  
  
Commander: Its best you don't know. (She said in an annoyed kind of way)  
  
Ron: Oh okay.  
  
Kim: So why'd you call us here?  
  
Ron: Yeah what's up?  
  
Rufus: Yup.  
  
Commander: Straight to the point, eh?  
  
Kim: Not really. I just have a ton of work to do and I really want to start doing it.  
  
Commander: Well, I'll try to be brief. Lets go get a seat.  
  
They made their way to a big conference room. All of them took their seat. Ron, is still looking in astonishment of the GJ HQ, while Kim and the commander talk.  
  
Commander: Kim, do you know the Right Family?  
  
Ron: You mean the ones who invented electricity?  
  
Kim: No Ron. That's Ben Franklin and that's not what she's talking about. Yes ma'am, I   
know who they are. They're a rich noble family of thieves and really good thieves at that. They're very secret and the police don't think they exist.  
  
Commander: Ho-how did you know all that?  
  
Kim: Internet.  
  
Ron: Oh now I know who they are! They're like a mafia or something! I heard that they are so rich that they can buy all of Hong Kong!  
  
Kim just glared at Ron for his remark.  
  
Kim: So what about the Right family?  
  
Commander: Well Kim, outside information says that the Right Family has moved their base of operations here, in Middleton. After stealing the Crown Jewels in London, they decided to cover their tracks well by hiding in our small town.  
  
Kim: Weren't our agents there protecting the Crown Jewels?  
  
Commander: Yes and unfortunately they were able to get through all them. Will Do was baffled himself.  
  
Ron: So this is what you called us for?  
  
Commander: Yes. Since we know there in Middleton, your job is to find and retrieve the Crown Jewels.  
  
Kim: Okay ma'am but something still baffles me. How did know the Right Family are here, Middleton? Didn't you say they covered their tracts well? And what's this outside information?  
  
Commander: I was just getting there. (She then pressed a button and said to the speaker…) Send them in.  
  
A door opened behind Kim and Ron. When it open, two individuals came out. One was split black haired boy with sharp bangs, tall as Kim, fair skin, wearing long sleeves, baggy pants and rubber shoes. The other one was a girl who looked to be around 10 yrs of age. She had black hair, pigtails, wearing a simple dress.  
  
Commander: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, I'd like you to meet Allen Christopher Right and his sister Yealina (note: Yeh-lina) Right.   
  
Kim: No way. One of the 4 heirs of the Right Family?  
  
Commander: The same.  
  
Kim and Ron stood up when Allen and Yeahlina came up to them.  
  
Allen: Nice to meet you. Kimberly Anna Possible and Ronald Stoppable. (He said while offering his hand to Kim)  
  
Kim: Please to meet you, too. (She said while shaking his hand)  
  
Ron: Yo, slap me some skin, man!  
  
Rufus: Yeah!  
  
Allen gave in and gave Ron and Rufus a high five.  
  
Ron: Yeah that's my man.  
  
Commander: He is our outside informant.  
  
Kim: I don't understand?  
  
Allen: Let's just say I'm turning in a new leaf.  
  
Commander: Allen will help you in the mission  
  
Kim: Umm... Okay…   
  
Ron: Hey Allen?  
  
Allen: Please call me Al.  
  
Ron: Okay… Al do you like wrestling?  
  
Kim: Ron!  
  
Ron: What? I'm just socializing my friend here.  
  
Allen: I watch it from time to time but not a big fan really.  
  
Ron: Cool enough for me.  
  
Rufus: Uh huh  
  
Kim: Can I talk to you for a sec.  
  
Commander: Of course  
  
The two went to a corner in order not to be heard  
  
Kim: What's he doing here?  
  
Commander: I was shock too when he broke in here giving us information about his own family. But from what he said, he doesn't want to take part of his families 'Business'.   
  
Kim: Can we trust him?  
  
Commander: I guess so. His info seems very accurate. But of course we must be careful.  
  
Kim: Right…  
  
The two came back to the group.  
  
Ron: So where are you staying?  
  
Allen: Well the commander told me I could stay at Kimberly's house.  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Allen: She told me I could stay at your place.  
  
Kim grabbed the commander again to the corner.  
  
Kim: What does he mean by that?  
  
Commander: Well, It's the best way to keep an eye on him while we can tell his claims are true. I can't let him stay here he might get information of GJ. I can't let him stay with Ron because he's… incapable.   
  
Kim: Well… okay…  
  
They both went back to the group  
  
Allen: I hope its okay with you, Kimberly.  
  
Kim: No its okay… its alright (she said it in a frustrated way  
  
At the Possibles house, everyone is in the dinner table with a few extra guest. Silence was present to each person. Only the clanking sound of Ron's spoon and fork hitting the plate can be heard.  
  
Mr. Possible: ahem So… Allen…  
  
Allen: Please call me Al.  
  
Mr. Possible: Al, what do you do in your free time?  
  
Allen: When I'm not stealing things? Well I play with my computer.  
  
Ron: Computer? Do you have Fortress?  
  
Kim: Agh…  
  
Allen: Why yes I have.  
  
Ron: Woohoo!   
  
Tim: So what's your character?  
  
Allen: I use a level 14 cleric/thief.  
  
Kim: That no surprise…  
  
Ron: And?   
  
Jim: Any magical items?  
  
Allen: Oh Yeah. I have Sword of Secrets and Dawn Blade, baby!  
  
Ron: The great sword of Arandesh and dagger of Winged elf? Coolness!  
  
Tim/Jim: No way!  
  
Kim: That's what I need… another Ron.  
  
Mrs. Possible heard her remark but she ignored it. She then decided to talk to Yeahlina who has been silence up until now.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Umm…So Yealina, that's a very beautiful name. Did your mom give it to you?  
  
Yealina: Yes ma'am.  
  
Mrs. Possible: What do you like doing Yealina?  
  
Yealina: I-I like to dance…  
  
Mrs. Possible: Oh that nice. You know Kimmie also does that too.  
  
Kim: Mom! Please don't say my nickname.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Why not? I'm sure she has a nickname right Allen?  
  
Allen: Umm no…but-  
  
Yealina: But my brother has.  
  
Mrs. Possible: What is it?  
  
Allen: No don't say it!  
  
Yealina: (giggles) Baby Boy.  
  
Jim, Tim, Rufus, Ron all burst into laughter while Allen's face was turning red.   
  
Mrs. Possible: Umm that's nice dear (trying to hold laughter)  
  
Kim: I damn it, I totally forgot. I have to study for the 3 tests tomorrow and those posters!  
  
Ron: Studily-shmudily  
  
Kim: Hey! You need to study to mister. One more F and your mommy will ground you   
for life.  
  
Ron: ………….gottagothanksforthedinnersadiosbabyboy (zooms out)  
  
In Kim's room  
  
Kim: Since we have no guess room and I don't want you to sleep with those terrible twos, you will sleep on the floor unless you do want to stay with them.   
  
Allen: No it's okay. Why didn't you let me sleep in the sofa?  
  
Kim: Let's just say, I'm babysitting you?  
  
Yealina laughs  
  
Allen: Haha very funny.  
  
The time was 12:10 and Kim finished studying but had to do the posters. However she was too sleepy. She turned her and saw Allen and Yealina sleeping beside each other with Allen's arms around Yealina. They had no blanket so Kim got up and place it over them. When she was about to move back to her posters, Allen spoke out to her  
  
Allen: You don't trust me, do you?  
  
Kim: What? (Surprised that he was still awake)  
  
Allen: I don't blame you. I know I belong to a family of thieves… family of liars. It's okay. It's no surprise that no one trusts me.  
  
Kim: Do you hate your family?  
  
Allen sat up and turned and looked at her.  
  
Allen: I love my family. (He then turns away his gaze to her and looked at his sister) I just don't approve of their doings. My whole family history, every one of them are thieves. We were always on the run. We stole from the rich and the poor like wolves. We are selfish and I don't want that. I don't want to be remembered as a man who stole to make a living. I don't want my sister to experience what I experienced…  
  
Kim: Experienced what?  
  
Allen: …… Nothing… I guess my family hates me now for what I'm doing. (he said while looking at the window) I dishonored them. Sometimes, I wish I never had the idea to run away from them. Sometimes, I wish I could just change things.  
  
Kim: …Sometimes we can't control the things that happen. It's not in our hands. And sometimes, we wish to change our path after knowing how bad it is. It's called, regret. The only thing we should do is learn from the experience and live for the future. You didn't make a mistake when you left your family. Actually, you never abandon them. Your love is still there. You just want what's best for them.  
  
Allen: Thanks Kimberly.  
  
Kim: No big. Please, call me Kim… Al.  
  
Allen turned to meet her eyes again with a concerned look in his face.  
  
Allen: Do you trust me?  
  
Kim: I guess I do now.  
  
Allen smiled and notices her unfinished poster.  
  
Allen: You need help with that?  
  
Kim: Huh? Oh! No, no, no. I can handle this.  
  
Allen: But it looks like your tired. I'll do it for you.  
  
Kim: But-  
  
Allen: Don't worry I'm a good painter. I'll make it better than ever.  
  
Kim: Well okay. Though I'm not used to the idea.  
  
Allen: It's all right. Now you get some sleep, okay?  
  
Kim: Sure. Oh Al, thanks.  
  
Allen: No prob.   
  
The next morning, as Kim woke up she saw her poster painted gorgeously. Amazed by her work she was about to wake up Allen to thank him but she didn't after seeing how peacefully he slept beside his sister with some paint on his hands and face. She bent down and whispered in his ear…  
  
Kim: … Thanks, Al  
  
She slowly fixed her things silently left her room leaving the two sleeping peacefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
From the Author:  
Well what you think? I hope you guys like it. Please write anything that is wrong with the story. There's no action yet but I'm getting there. If you like it then I might consider continuing it but if you don't maybe I'll tweak it a bit. 


	2. Best Time to start is now

Some things I forgot to put in my first Chapter. And NucturneD, I can't say this is an Allen/Kim fic. I want to keep it a surprise. More to come soon! Keep those reviews posten! I heavily modified this chapter. 'It seems I don't pay any attention to the villain's part so I added some stuff. Modifications can be found before Al went to Kim and in the fighting seen'  
[] - Thoughts  
() - Expressions/actions  
  
Chapter 2: Best time to start is now.  
  
A brand new day has begun. The morning breeze brought life to everyone who is willing to start the new day. Except the select few, who want to lie around and do nothing all day. The day was bright and beautiful. Mr. Possible went out to his porch to stretch, breath the good air and pick up this weeks newspaper while Mrs. Possible starts the busy day with breakfast. The smell of breakfast wakes up Yealina from her sleep. She slips away from Al's arm and slowly walks out of the room. As she makes her way down the stairs, she could see Jim and Tim running around playfully with some rocket-type thing. She finally made it to the kitchen. Kim possible was eating the traditional egg, bacon, toast and juice. Mr. Possible had the traditional coffee while reading today's news.   
  
Mrs. Possible: Jim! Tim! Your breakfast is ready. (Holding up two plates of the same stuff Kim's eating)  
  
Jim and Tim ran past Yealina, ignoring her. Mrs. Possible handed the plates to twins and they sat down eating.  
  
Yealina: [One big happy family…]  
  
Mrs. Possible: (Mrs. Possible noticed Yealina standing behind the entrance to the kitchen. She approaches her and kneels down) Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook for you, Yealina?  
  
Yealina: Ummm… Yes, please. (In a shy manner)  
  
Mr. Possible:(Mr. Possible took his mind of the paper and decided to encourage Yealina to eat with them) Now there is no need to be ashamed, little girl. Here, (Pulls a chair beside him) take a seat and join us.  
  
Yealina nodded and sat beside him. Mr. Possible smiled at her and she smiled back then he went back to his paper.   
  
Mrs. Possible: (Mrs. Possible came back to her with some food and juice) Eat up, Yealina. You'll need your strength once you start school.  
  
Kim: School? (Before eating a piece of bacon)  
  
Mrs. Possible: Isn't she and her brother going to school?  
  
Kim: I wasn't aware of this, actually.  
  
Yealina: A-actually, commander enrolled us a few days ago.  
  
Kim: Oh  
  
Mrs. Possible: Well that's good. Is this your first time to go to school?  
  
Yealina: Yes… I never went to school before. My brothers and me were always tutored.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Do spend time with your family?  
  
Yealina: No… We never get together like this. If we do, always someone is doing something. We are never… complete  
  
A slight paused. Mr. Possible removed his eyes from the newspaper for a while to pity Yealina who is looking down the floor.  
  
Jim: Man…  
  
Tim: That sucks.  
  
Mrs. Possible/ Mr. Possible/ Kim: Jim! Tim! (All are looking at them)  
  
Mrs. Possible: Well don't worry, Yealina. We'll be here with you.  
  
Yealina: Th-Thank, you Mrs. Possible.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Don't be so formal. Call me mom.  
  
Yealina: M-mom?  
  
Mrs. Possible: That's better. (Mrs. Possible patted Yealina's head and went back to cooking)  
  
Yealina ate her food slowly. Mr. Possible went back to his newspaper and Jim and Tim were talking about something mischievous again. Kim watches Yealina, pitying her.   
  
Kim: [So sad. I wonder if Al had it worst also…]  
  
Al: (Behind the entrance to the kitchen, there was Al listening while leaning at the wall keeping out of sight. He looked down and in sadness he thought to himself)  
Mom… (He said silently)  
  
School. As the bell rang, many students start moving in. Al, Kim, and Yealina walked inside along with the other student. Kim was wearing her usual clothes. Al was a wearing long sleeve shirt and baggy pants like he did back in HQ. Yealina was wearing jeans and a white and pink striped shirt. They stop at Kim's locker.  
  
Al: Here's the classroom you have to go to, Yealina. (Handing her a piece of paper) Remember be nice. I'll see you after class okay?  
  
Yealina: Okay. Bye Al. Bye Kim  
  
Kim: Yealina. Have fun.  
  
Yealina walks off and disappears from the crowd.  
  
Al: Somehow I'm afraid. This is the first time I left her on her own without any guardian or parent.  
  
Kim: … Don't be. She'll be all right.  
  
Al: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Ron: Hey KP! (Ron pushes himself through the crowd until he got to Kim and Al)  
  
Kim: Hey Ron.  
  
Ron: Yo Al. Good to see you again man!  
  
Rufus:(Pops out of his pocket and crawls to his shoulder) Heya!  
  
Al: Hi Ron. Hi Rufus.  
  
Kim: SO… Did you study for today's test, Ron? (Her hands on her hips)  
  
Ron: Of course I did! You think Ron will flunk this test. Nope not me. Right Rufus?  
  
Rufus: Ummm… Uh huh  
  
Kim: (Whispers to Al) He didn't study again. (Returns to Ron) So Ron, is Monique here?  
  
Ron: Nope. She'll be absent because Cleopatra has this Grand Opening of some sort. And she is needed there.  
  
Kim: Really? Cool. Maybe I'll check what's going on after class.  
  
Ron: Honestly KP. Why would you be interested to some ancient mummy's wardrobe?   
  
Kim: Cleopatra happens to be one of the best selling fashion designs in this side of - of the universe, Ron!  
  
Ron: So not.  
  
Kim: Really Ron, it wouldn't hurt if you started buying some new clothes for yourself.  
  
Ron: Interesting idea Kim but no. There is nothing wrong of what I wear you know. I can wear anything I want! …I just I have a very small selection that's all. Is that a crime?  
  
Al, who has been quiet the whole time, finally came in the conversation.  
  
Al: Who's Monique?  
  
Kim: Oh, a friend of mine. She's really cool. We both like Cleopatra.  
  
Ron: And Wrestling! GWA ROCKS!  
  
Kim: And that too…  
  
Al: I see.  
  
At the artic a delivery truck is seen parked beside a tower. The tower was small made of metal and had green glass in some parts. And their stood Draken, checking something in a piece of paper.   
  
Draken: Science equipment… Check… Computers… Check… weapons… check… Mr. Fluffy (Draken dug under in his shoulder and looked around to make sure no one heard him)… ummm check…   
  
Shego: Okay, tell me why were in the Artic again?  
  
Draken: I told you, Shego, this spot is the perfect place to set of my invasion! With this plan I can bring the world on its knees!  
  
Shego: What are you going to do? Beat them with snowballs?   
  
Draken: (holding anger then return to normal) Let me show you something, Shego. (Walks to something cover by a huge blanket) The artic is perfect place to supply me the materials I need. Ice.  
  
Shego: Ice?  
  
Draken: Don't talk like I lost my mind!  
  
Shego: Riiight.  
  
Draken: Rrrrr. BEHOLD! (Pulls curtain and what looks like to be a robot only Ice) THE DRAKEN ICE BOT!  
  
Shego: That puny thing won't be able to take on a whole army not to mention, Kim Possible.  
  
Draken: Maybe not on its own. But a whole army will!  
  
Shego: An Ice-bot army? Pu-lease…  
  
Draken: The Draken Ice Bot uses a computer chip that I invented to fight independently. Though independent in fighting, its instruction is all transmitted by this remote control.  
  
Shego: Why an Ice Bot? Can't you make it metal?  
  
Draken: Well… the Ice Bot uses concentrated ice able to withstand any attacks. And they are easy to make.   
  
Shego: Just say your cheap and you can't afford real parts for your robot.  
  
Draken: RRRR, HERE WATCH THIS! (Draken presses a button and the Ice-bot picked up one of his own henchman and it began to slam the man on the floor, up and down, left and right. Then it spin its torso around and through him to the wall. After slamming the wall snow buriend the henchman)  
  
Henchman: Ouch…  
  
Shego: Impressive  
  
Draken: Of course. I'm a genius. (Laughs)   
  
Back at Middleton, the day went normally. Al kinda had a hard time but he adjusted well. Though he was shy and quiet to everyone. Since he just started he didn't take the tests. Kim breeze through the test while Ron crammed and sort of peeked at other people's paper. Kim and Ron showed Al around the school. He was also asked to join the art club when Kim told them about the poster he made. He also joined the photography and media club because it caught his interest. Al walked around by himself for a while until he came upon the Gym where he saw Kim and the other girls practicing. He was amazed on how they dance and dress since he never seen cheerleaders before. He sat down and watched.  
  
Kim: Okay that's great. Let's do it one more time.  
  
Bonnie: Hey who's that? (Points at Al)  
  
Kim: Huh? Oh, Al. What are you doing here?  
  
Al: Oh nothing I just happens to be passing through.  
  
Bonnie: I never seen him before.  
  
Kim: He's new. An… exchange student. Yeah. That's right.  
  
Bonnie: Is he your new boyfriend?  
  
Kim: No! We're just friends, really.  
  
Bonnie: Really…  
  
Al was starting to feel uncomfortable with them talking about him. He was afraid that they might know him being part of the Right family. It's already being spread around the school after he introduced himself.  
  
Tara: What's your name? (Jumps and kneels in front of him)  
  
Al: Huh?  
  
Bonnie: Kind of dull isn't he?  
  
Kim: He's not dull Bonnie. He's just shy.  
  
Bonnie: Just like you Kim to pick the weirdest of guys.  
  
Kim just clenched her first but didn't say anything back. Thinking that it's pointless to argue with Bonnie.  
  
Tara: You do have a name right?  
  
Al: Allen …  
  
Tara: Allen? Allen Christopher Right? THE Right?  
  
Bonnie: No way.  
  
Kim: Oookay, time to get out of here. (Kim, already dressed in her normal clothes, pulls Al out of the gym and into the hall)  
  
Kim: Sorry if my friends weren't that nice to you.  
  
Al: No it's okay. You dance pretty well and your skirts… they're pretty short.  
  
Kim: (Giggles) Oh come now. You sound like you never seen cheerleaders before.  
  
Al: Actually I haven't.  
  
Kim: You must be joking. Oh well, I'll just fill you in later, Al.   
  
Al: Hey Kim, are you interested with anyone?  
  
Kim: Me? Well kind of (blushing) A guy name Josh. Josh Mankee. He's the one who told me to do the posters. He was very impress with your work, Al.  
  
Al: Oh… I see. Do you like him?  
  
Kim: Well I- (Kummunicator sound) what's the sitch, Wade?  
  
Wade: It's Draken. He's at it again. He's building an army of Giant Ice-bots at a secret Sub-Zero Artic Lab. I've traced a slush sample to their exact coordinates.  
  
Kim: A giant Ice-bot army? Pu-lease.  
  
Wade: I already got a ride for you. It's the father of that guy you saved from that avalanche.  
  
Kim: Really? I wonder what's he's doing. Oh yeah Wade. I'd like you to meet-   
  
Wade: Oh hi Al.  
  
Al: What's up, Wade.  
  
Wade: I just got through the Laredesh's dungeon in Fortress and there are these doors. 3 of them. I don't know which one to go to.  
  
Al: That's easy. Take the one on the left. If you want more experience points take the right but don't go to the middle one.   
  
Kim: Oookay, what's going on?  
  
Wade: Oh Kim, I forgot to tell you. Me and Al are fellow adventurers in Fortress. We met online. Cool huh?  
  
Kim: I can't believe you two know each other.  
  
Wade: Well gotta go. Good luck on the mission. Bye!  
  
Kim: Bye Wade. (Kummunicator shuts off then she stares at Al for a moment)   
  
Al: What?  
  
Kim: You gotta tell me more about you. You're surprising me every time.  
  
Al: Okay.  
  
On the plane going to the Artic.  
  
Kim: Thanks for letting us burrow your plane, Sanchez.  
  
Sanchez: If it weren't for you, Kim, my son wouldn't have finish college and create his own successful business. It's the least I can do for you.  
  
Kim: I heard he's going to get married.  
  
Sanchez: Yes. A very lovely lass if I do say so myself. I'm proud of my boy. And it's all thanks to you Kim.  
  
Kim: No big, that avalanche wasn't fast enough to catch me in the first place.  
  
Ron: Of course if a certain someone didn't help you get a head start, you too would be yelling for your life when a avalanche is just inches away from you.  
  
Kim: Oh Ron.  
  
Al: (Al watches Kim playfully teases Ron and talk about their heroic mission)  
[Seeing how people thank her makes me kinda envious of her. Beautiful, talented and loved by everyone. These I wanted but don't have. All I did was steal and make people miserable. Well, no more, I'll prove myself in this mission. I'll show you, mom, dad, everyone. I'll show you…]  
  
Kim: Is something wrong, Al?  
  
Al: Huh? Nothing… I'm just thinking.  
  
Ron: Nervous aren't ya?   
  
Kim: Ron, the man was a professional thief and oh I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean to bring it up.  
  
Al: It's okay. It's true I was and it's no big deal.  
  
Ron: You know if you have experience like me, you'll find out that fear doesn't exist in my vocabulary.  
  
The plane began to shake  
  
Ron: AAAH! (Jump behind his seat)  
  
Kim: Easy tiger. It's just, turbulence.  
  
Ron: Right, I knew that! (Gets back to his seat)  
  
The plane finally landed and the mission was on its way. Kim took out her Kummunicator.  
  
Kim: Okay Wade, where is Draken?  
  
Wade: Move north. He's pretty close to you. And you better hurry. I can see multiple numbers of Ice-bots already.  
  
Ron: How many can there be?  
  
Kim: Okay, got it.  
  
Wade: Wait! The Ice-bots are made of concentrated ice. Not even a tank shell can break them. Not to mention they stay out from the cold for months.   
  
Ron: Then, how are we going to beat an army of unstoppable Ice-Bots?  
  
Wade: All of you. Check your pockets.  
  
Kim: What's this? (Removes a rods with a leather handle and a glowing light blue stick at the end)  
  
Al: What the? How the heck did this get in here?  
  
Wade: It's a High-powered heat rod.  
  
Kim: Heat Rod?  
  
Wade: It uses the same heat an oven would except stronger. It use concentrated heat that can melt ice instantly. Don't worry if you touch it. It has a protective coating in it that prevents burning.  
  
Kim: You rock, Wade  
  
Al: Would someone tell me how this got in our pockets?  
  
Kim: Nevermind that. We gotta stop Draken!  
  
They snuck up a hill over Draken assembly area for his Ice-bot army. And there was Draken and Shego, on the tower. From the looks of it, Draken has already created over a thousand Ice-Bots. The Ice-Bots were had a big body but with skinny legs and arms and it had a yellow light on its head showing that it is operational. It was around 10 to 13 ft. tall.  
  
Ron: Now that is waaaaay to many. How are we supposed to stop all of that? We don't if this little thing can beat those things.  
  
Kim: Will just have to try. Okay here's the plan. Ron, Al, you two provide some sort of a distraction for me while I try to steal Draken's remote.  
  
Ron: Distraction? Are you blind, Kim? Look at the size of those things! How can one puny little rod melt that?  
  
Kim: One way to find out.  
  
Draken in the other hand was gloating how great his new Ice-bot army was. Shego in the other hand wasn't very impress  
  
Draken: (laughs) With these Ice-Bots, I can finally bring the world to an Icy doom then I would take over. (Laughs some more)  
  
Shego: Yeah, yeah. But you do know that whenever you say this, Kim Possible always seems to come along and stop you.  
  
Draken: I assure you Shego that my plan is full proof this time.  
  
Shego: It better be but-  
  
Kim: Hold it right there, Draken!  
  
Draken: Kim Possible! It can't be!  
  
Kim: Pucker up and kiss your Ice-Bot good-bye, Draken. It's sooo over.  
  
Draken: Well, well Kim Possible! A Perfect test subject to see how effective my new Ice-Bots are. Ice-Bots, Get them!!  
  
The Ice-Bots all direct their gaze to Kim and Ron and started moving towards them.  
  
Kim: Alright, you two know what to do. (Kim start running to Draken while dodging all the Ice Bots' attacks)  
  
Ron: Got it, KP. Ready, Al?… Al?  
  
Draken: Show them what you got my Ice-Bots!  
  
Kim jumped back as an Ice-Bot smashed the ground beneath her. She then used the stuck arm of the Ice-Bot as leverage to get over it. She stabbed the head of the Ice-Bot with the Heat Rod and it started melting. Another Ice-Bot swings its hand over the head of the already melting Ice-bot. But she dodged each blow and jumped on top of the head, jumped down and made her way to Draken. But as she nears Draken, she is always confronted by more Ice-Bots.  
  
Kim: Ron, Al, I could use that distraction by now!  
  
Ron: I'm doing my best Kim! (He said as many Ice-Bots chase and attack him) But I don't know if Al is doing his job.  
  
Kim: What? (Kim looks around to find Al but he wasn't there)  
  
Before she could look any further, an Ice-bot attacked her but she dodged it and stabbed the heat rod to its belly. She then jumped on the shoulder of the Ice-bot and jumped to another one where she stabbed it with the Heat rod.  
  
Shego: Your computer chip sucks, Draken. Your Ice-bots can't even catch a cold.  
  
Draken: Be quiet! Hmmm… At this rate, my robot army will be reduce to nothing. Shego! Finish her!  
  
Shego: (Sigh) I knew you were going to say that.  
  
As Kim dispatch one more Ice-Bot, Kim saw Ron about to be smashed by an Ice-Bot.  
  
Ron: Kim! (Kim reacted by throwing her Heat rod at the Ice-Bot, melting it instantly) These things really work! (Looks at Kim and saw Shego approaching her) KP! LOOK OUT!  
  
Kim: What the? (Kim was kicked in the gut by Shego. Kim was pushed back pretty far) Ouch!  
  
Shego: Caught you of guard eh Kimmie?  
  
Kim: Not bad. But that's will be the only time you'll be able to hit me.  
  
Shego: We'll see.  
  
While Kim and Shego were figthting someone slowly sneak behind Draken and grabbed his remote. Ron was then thrown by one of the Ice-Bots beside the tower. As Kim dodged Shego's blows, she was distracted by one of the Ice-Bots that almost hit. She dodged it but this gave Shego the opportunity to strike at her. Shego knocked her back to the tower beside Ron.  
  
Draken: (Laughs) Now I got you Kim Possible! (Draken grabs his remote and press the button to order his Ice-Bots to attack but nothing happen until he realize he didn't have his remote) What the? Where is it?  
  
Shego: Great timing, Draken. Every time we have the opportunity to defeat Kim Possible you just blew up.  
  
Draken: But Shego, the remote was always with me and-  
  
Al: Looking for this? (There was Al on top of the tower with Draken's remote)  
  
Draken: What? Who? Hey that's not fair!  
  
Shego: [He looks familiar. Where did I see him before?]  
  
Al pressed a button and the Ice-Bots began to attack Draken's tower.   
  
Draken: (Draken was thrown off his tower) Shego get him! (Shego hesitated at first until Draken ordered her one more time) SHEGO!  
  
Shego: Right! (Shego knocked the control off Al's hand and it landed near Draken but before he could get it, Rufus got it first)  
  
Ron: (Rufus gave the control to Ron) Good work buddy! Now lets end this cold nightmare! (Not knowing what he's doing, Ron randomly pushed any button which made the Ice-Bots attack each other) Whoops (One almost hit Al but he back-flipped from it. Another tried hitting him but he back-flipped on its hand and spun around its arm. He let go on the right time and slashed the Ice-Bot good that made it melt) Hey, he's pretty good.  
  
Kim: Give me that! (Kim dropped the control and crushed it which cause all the Ice-Bots to break up, shut down and melt)  
  
Draken: Noooo! Shego! Let's get out of here. (He jumped back on his tower)  
  
Shego: Ummm Right! (Shego took one last look at Al before she got on the tower)  
  
Drakken: (Draken pressed a button and the tower gained wings, which made it look like a rocket) Until next time, Kim Possible (laughs)  
  
Kim: They got away again.  
  
Ron: Hey it's cool. We stopped his Cool army anyway.  
  
Al was sitting down feeling exhausted. Kim came up to him and offered him a hand.  
  
Kim: You were great out there.  
  
Al: Thanks. (He took her hand and they all left together)  
  
Back at Middleton, Kim, Ron, Yealina and Al were at the grand opening of Cleopatra. Once the announcements were done Kim decided to see what's new.  
  
Kim: Come on let's go check it out!  
  
Ron: Nah no way. I got other important things to do,  
  
Kim: Like what?  
  
Ron: Like looking at the new Fortress action figures!  
  
Kim: The Toy Store?  
  
Ron: Yup! You wanna go?  
  
Kim: I'll pass.  
  
Al: Me too.  
  
Ron: How about you Yealina? Wanna see some toys.  
  
Yealina: Ummm Okay.  
  
Ron: Great lets go. (grabs her by the hand and leads on)  
  
Al: Hey you be extra careful now.  
  
Kim: Don't worry about them. Come let's go in. (Grabs Al's arm and pulls him in the shop)  
  
Kim and Al met up with Monique.  
  
Monique: Kim! I'm glad you made it.  
  
Kim: Yeah! Hey I like what you did with the place. Very Cleopatra.  
  
Monique: Oh Well… hey who's he?  
  
Kim: Monique meet Al.  
  
Al: It's a pleasure to meet you, Monique. I heard a lot about you.  
  
Monique: My, my a gentleman. It's nice to meet you too, Al.  
  
Kim: Hey cool outfit.  
  
Monique: Yup this the Cotton Cap Sleeve and classic mini. Cool huh?  
  
Kim: Very Cleo.  
  
Al: Got one for men?  
  
Monique and Kim laughed at Al's joke.  
  
Monique: He's pretty cool. Hey you guys, I gotta go to get some things in the manager's office, you wanna come with me?  
  
Kim: Sorry, Monique I gotta get the new 'It' top before they're all sold out. I heard it the fave of the day.  
  
Monique: Yup but you gotta get in line girl because it's a long one.  
  
Kim: Yikes! Ok. Hey Al, why don't you go with her? Meet back here when you're done, okay?  
  
Al: Sure.  
  
Monique: Cool, lets go (Grabs Al by the arm, they both picked up some more clothes from the manager. They were unfolded so the two spent their time folding them)  
  
Al: So let me get this straight. Pain King is the guy with the crown and Steel Toe is the guy with the steel toe?  
  
Monique: You don't get out much do you, Al?  
  
Al: Not really. But don't you think it's fake? A mean a, steel toe? Come on. Seems so farfetched to me.   
  
Monique: Oh Al, you need to put some light in your life and its just a publicity stunt. But I heard he got it in a freak accident.  
  
Al: Riiiight… (piece of paper fell down from his pocket)  
  
Monique: Hey what's this? (Sketches of the school) Hey these are pretty good. (Then she stop and saw one good sketch of Kim)  
  
Al: Huh? Oh no give me that. (grabs it back from her)  
  
Monique: You gotta talent there, Al.  
  
Al: Thanks  
  
Monique: Hey wanna something to eat.  
  
Al: Sure.  
  
Monique: (Takes out two pairs of sandwich) Here you go. (hands him one) You know, people say I'm lucky that I eat a lot and I don't go fat. Must be my metabolism. I'm also known to eat very fast.  
  
Al: Is that a challenge? I'm known also to eat the most and fastest one at that.  
  
Monique: Well my friend. You game?  
  
Al: Let's get it on. Prepare to be body-slammer, Monique.  
  
Monique: (Giggles) It's body-slammed. Ready… GO!  
  
They began stuffing themselves. They did not notice Kim was just watching them from the window door.  
  
Kim: Oh boy (she smiled to herself)  
  
At the Possible's Residence, Yealina was already sleeping but Kim and Al stayed up working. Al was busy modifying his new camera while Kim was still putting some last touches on her yearbook.  
  
Kim: You did pretty good out there.  
  
Al: Huh?  
  
Kim: In the mission. You were brave.  
  
Al: That was just basic instinct. I fought like I always do. To survive.  
  
Kim: (Kim placed her hand on his shoulder) But you didn't. Well of course you dodge blows, fought Ice-Bots and Shego but was it all just to survive. You were fighting for safety of the world and you should be proud of that.  
  
Al: Yeah… it kinda feels nice.  
  
Kim: You're a good man Al and I'm glad you came with me to the mission.  
  
Al: Me too.  
  
Kim: Well I better get some sleep. Another day has passed and another will come again. Good night, Al.  
  
She closes her lamp and went fast asleep. Al watched her fall asleep.  
  
Al: Good Night, Kim.   
  
Al sat near the window and looked at Kim then to his sister then outside. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling inside and soon a tear came down and smile appeared on his face.  
  
Al: (laughs at himself) This is soo weird… 


	3. Under the night's sky

Note From the Author: Modification found before Al and Monique went to the mall. Oh yeah still waiting for your votes.  
  
{} - From the author  
  
Chapter 3: Under the night's sky  
  
4 days passed, and no information of the whereabouts of the Right family has been given. There was no school today but Kim had to go because she and the squad had to practice for the cheering competition. Ron tagged along with her being the mascot and all. Al had no part in the cheering competition so he had to stay home. Yealina went with Mr. Possible, Jim and Tim so she can try out for the soccer team. Mrs. Possible had to go to the hospital for an emergency. Al was home alone. He checked his watch, it was just 10:00 a.m. Everyone left so early. He wandered around the house for a while trying to find out what to do. But since it was sooo boring he decided to walk around. He left a note, locked the door and started to walk. His mind was so empty but it was better than thinking depressing things like he always do. He came upon Ron's home. He decided to ask Ron if he wanted to hang out but he didn't know that Ron wasn't there. Before he could knock the door, it opened. There was Monique wearing her red dress.  
  
Al: Monique?  
  
Monique: Al? What are you doing here? (Closing the door behind her)  
  
Al: I was gonna ask if Ron would like to hang out.  
  
Monique: I was too but his mom said that he left with Kim to practice.  
  
Al: I didn't know Ron was a cheerleader?  
  
Monique: Oh no, he's the mascot.  
  
Al: Ah, should've known.  
  
Monique: Well since he's not here. do you wanna hang out with me.  
  
Al: Well I got nothing better to do so, okay.  
  
Monique: Sweet.  
  
At a dark underground lair, a sinister evil lurks below.  
  
Dementor: At last! My greatest invention is finally completed!  
  
Henchman A: Don't you mean the greatest invention you ever stole?  
  
Dementor: Who's the evil professor here, ha!? With this weapon I will be invincible!  
  
Henchman B: Uhh but Professor D how are we supposed to use that without Kim Possible stopping us.  
  
Dementor: Elementary my minion. What if I tell you that we can make Kim Possible not stop us as in that she can't interfere without our consent?  
  
Henchmen A: How are you going to do that?  
  
Dementor: Hostages you dolt!  
  
Henchman B: But where are you going to find a good spot for your laser and with hostages the same time?  
  
Dementor thought for a while then he smiled sinisterly. Back in Middleton, Monique and Al went to the mall and watch a movie, played in the arcade, shop and finally stopped for a bite to eat. Both of them had so much to say.  
  
Monique: I think Aragorn has a thing with Eowyn. I say their sweet together than that elf-girl.  
  
Al: Nah, Aragorn and Aarwen have a special bond with each other that no woman can break.  
  
Monique: I bet my money on Eowyn. She rocks and knows how the fight. I bet Eowyn can kick butt.  
  
Al: We'll see. What's your favorite part of the movie?  
  
Monique: The war of course. That's what I was looking forward in the movie. Aragorn and Gimli were cool there. And Legolas, he was so dreamy!  
  
Al: I like Haldir even though his part was very short.  
  
Monique: Didn't you notice how young those kids were? Talk about desperate. Those kids couldn't kill an orc unless their limbs were caught off.  
  
Al: Yeah I know.  
  
The two watched the singer performed on the stage while they ate their food. When the singer finished, the announcer came up.  
  
Announcer: Thank you, Thank you. Wasn't that great folks? (Applauds from the audience) Anyways ladies and gentleman, today's famous singer, John Rzeznik, couldn't come today and we have no replacement for him. Unless one of the audience would like to take his place. How about you sir? (Pointing at Al)  
  
Al: Hmm? (Still chewing the food he has in his mouth)  
  
Announcer: Yeah you. Come over here.  
  
Monique: Come on! Go.  
  
Al: But I'm not that good.  
  
Monique: Just try. (Monique pulled Al from his seat and dragged him to the announcer)  
  
Announcer: Hey son, what's your name?  
  
Al: Ummm Al?  
  
Announcer: Well Al do you know the song 'I'm Still Here'  
  
Al: Yeah.  
  
Announcer: Good. We have ourselves a singer, ladies and gentleman (crowd applauds)  
  
Al got up the stage. Monique took a seat near the stage in front of Al. The song began to play. Al was nervous but he closed his eyes and started singing the song. To Monique's amazement, Al was pretty good. After Al sang, the whole crowd applauded and Monique ran up the stage and hugged Al.  
  
Monique: Al, that was way beyond cheerleader cool!  
  
Al: Umm Thanks. (blushing)  
  
They were both given discount for Al good performance. After that, Monique sat down patiently outside an Ice Cream store. Al came out with two ice creams and gave one to her.  
  
Monique: I never hanged out with a guy one on one before. Your pretty cool, Al. I didn't know you were such a good singer, too.  
  
Al: My mom (paused) taught me how.  
  
Monique: Oh, I'm sorry if I brought it up.  
  
Al: No it's okay, Monique. You didn't mean it.  
  
Later a chopper loomed over the mall. Inside what seems to be a short man.  
  
???: All right! MOVE IN, My loyal henchmen!  
  
Suddenly a bunch of hulking individual made a fast-rope decent {Thanks for the tip Unknown} into the mall. Everyone ran around in panic. Before anyone could get out the exits were blocked  
  
Al: Damn it! They got the whole place surrounded.  
  
Monique: What do we do now?  
  
Al: Come on.  
  
Al kicked the storage room of club banana. They hid they're for a while. Al slightly opened the door and peeked outside. The henchmen gathered the people of the center of the mall. Suddenly a rope came out from the main chopper and out came Professor Dementor.  
  
Dementor: Good work, boys. The mall is a perfect location for my Mega-super- duper-infinity-laser cannon.  
  
Al: Mega-super-duper-infinity-laser cannon?  
  
Dementor: And also, with these people as hostages, no one can stop me! (Laughs)  
  
Al went back and closed the door.  
  
Al: Infinity laser, huh? We got to stop them.  
  
Monique: How? He's got henchmen and hostages.  
  
Al: Wish Kim was here. We may not be able to stop them but we can disable them.  
  
Monique: How?  
  
Al: The Infinity laser has the ability to shot in pinpoint accuracy no matter what range. Its systems are similar to a Nikita Missile only too complex for human use. So the laser runs solely controlled by a computer. Take out the computer the laser is useless.  
  
Monique: That's your job.  
  
Al: Right but the only problem is how am I suppose to do that while fighting his henchmen and making sure is guards are busy.  
  
Monique: Maybe I can do something.  
  
Al: Its gonna be dangerous.  
  
Monique: (Smiles boastfully) Please. It'll be a piece of cake  
  
Al didn't want to but he had little options. They moved out. Back at school, Kim and the squad were practicing. After performing a series of moves the squad stopped to rest.  
  
Kim: Ok guys that's a wrap.  
  
Ron: Hey KP! Check this out. By adjusting the storage of my mask I can release more banana cream. Observe. (As he wore the mask and pulled the switch, cream started pouring out from inside the mask. He started moving very strangely)  
  
Kim: Are you ok, Ron? Ron: K---mmm---He----pp  
  
Kim: Oh no! (Kim pulled out his mask and a gush of banana cream burst and splattered all over them) Ron!  
  
Ron: (Breathing) Took you long enough!  
  
Kim: Hey be thankful I saved you. I- (Kummunicator beap) What's up, Wade.  
  
Wade: We got ourselves a situation at Middleton Mall.  
  
Kim: What kind of situation?  
  
Wade: Hostage situation with a weapon of mass destruction.  
  
Kim: Sounds big. Ron lets go.  
  
Ron: I'm with you KP.  
  
Kim: Bonnie I gotta go.  
  
Bonnie: Oh sure I understand.  
  
Kim: What are you saying this time?  
  
Bonnie: I'll be frank with you Kim. You're a lousy leader.  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Bonnie: You don't show any support for your squad and when you do you work us to the bone.  
  
Kim: I'm trying to make up for lost time and duh I save the world in case you forgotten!  
  
Bonnie: Whatever Kim. Nevertheless, you're a lousy leader, not bad in fashion and most especially dumb and ugly. The squad would function better without you.  
  
Kim felt a sharp pain within her heart and she looked at her squad. All of them trying to pretend nothing was happening. Either they're scared of Bonnie or they think so too.  
  
Ron: Hey Bonnie You gone to far already!  
  
Rufus: Yeah!  
  
Kim: Forget it Ron. We gotta job to do remember.  
  
As Kim and Ron ran of to the mission, a tear fell from Kim's eyes. Back at the mall, Prof. Dementor and his henchmen started preparing the laser. The laser was huge. It was placed in the center of the mall pointing at the window in the roof that has been broken by the fast-rope decent of Dementor's henchmen.  
  
Dementor: Soon the nations will bow down to me and then the world will be mine! (Laughs)  
  
Suddenly a cart was thrown to Prof. Dementor. He was knocked of his feet and into the cart. It speed to a small hotdog stand and crashed inside. He sat up and spit a hotdog from his mouth.  
  
Dementor: Who dares do that to me!?  
  
He then looked at the direction where it was thrown and there stood Monique.  
  
Dementor: You little, pest. Men! Grab her!  
  
Monique: It's all on you Al. (She started leading the henchmen away)  
  
Al slowly snuck out of the storage room. He used a tapestry to climb to the second floor of the mall. Two henchmen found him but he quickly dispatched them by grabbing one with his leg and throwing him to other. He shot his 'hair-dryer' given by Kim at the tip of the laser. He swings up to the tip. Dementor saw this and began to start the count down but before he could, Al jumped down and kicked him away. Al then started to disarm the laser  
  
Dementor: GET HIM, YOU FOOLS!  
  
His henchmen ran as fast as they could in order to get him while he's busy with the laser. Monique notice they thugs were catching up. She grabbed a cart and sped back to the center of the mall. She saw one of the henchmen about to grab Al but before he could do that she crashed her cart on him while the ones chasing her crashed at the guys trying to get Al. She flipped out and landed beside Al.  
  
Al: Nice moves.  
  
Monique: Thanks. You disabled it yet?  
  
Al: Just a sec. Got it! (Al pulled out a circuit from the CPU and the lights of the laser turned off) Easy money.  
  
Monique: Come on. Let's split.  
  
Dementor: I think not.  
  
One of Dementor's henchmen grabbed Monique by the collar and lifted her from the ground. One almost caught Al but he slipped right under the henchmen and used the grappling hook to swing himself back to the laser's tip.  
  
Monique: Let go of me!  
  
Dementor: Well well. What do we have here?  
  
Al: Let her go!  
  
Dementor: Give me that circuit you took out from my computer!  
  
Monique: Don't do it Al!  
  
Al didn't know what to do. He didn't trust Dementor's word but how can he save Monique and the world the same time.  
  
Dementor: Well?  
  
Al: . Here! Take it! (Al threw the circuit)  
  
Dementor: Get it! (Him and his men ran to try to catch the circuit)  
  
While the henchman holding Monique was busying watching, Al took this opportunity and swoops down and grabbed Monique by the waist and at the same time kicking the henchman away.  
  
Monique: Nice catch.  
  
Al then unhooked his grappling hook, flipped and landed right in front of Dementor. Al put Monique down then she caught the circuit. Seeing that Dementor and his creeps were getting close, Monique dropped down the circuit and crushed it.  
  
Dementor: NO!  
  
Monique: Its over, Dementor. Your laser is sayonara  
  
Dementor: Not until I get rid of you first! Get them.  
  
Al and Monique went into their fighting positions. But before they could fight the exits of the mall burst open. As the smoke cleared and there stood Kim Possible.  
  
Kim: The jigs up, Dementor. Huh? Al and Monique? What are you doing here?  
  
Monique: Saving world, can't you see?  
  
Ron: Hang on! I'm coming. Aaah (trips on a wire) Ouch! What the? Whoa what happened here?  
  
Dementor: Darn it! (Whistles) Alright let get out of here! (Ropes fell from the chopper and Dementor's henchmen started climbing) I'll be back (Dementor climbed up the rope and soon they were gone)  
  
Monique: . Oh Yeah! That was cool! We did it! We actually pulled it off! (Hugs Al)  
  
Al: Ah, yeah. (Blushing) We sure did.  
  
Kim: Good job, you two.  
  
That night, Al had to bring Monique home so Kim and Ron went ahead. Outside Monique's house, Al and Monique were still talking.  
  
Monique: . and when you swooped down and catch was really cool. Hey I noticed you are good at computers?  
  
Al: Yeah.  
  
Monique: Why don't you come by at my house and teach me from time to time. I have a computer just lying around in my house.  
  
Al: Sure how's about tomorrow.  
  
Monique: You are so sweet.  
  
Silence came between them. The rays of the moon shined over them and Al began to notice the beauty of Monique as it shined with the moon.  
  
Monique: . Well, I had a great time Al. We should do it again sometimes.  
  
Al: Which one? Hanging out or saving the world?  
  
Monique: (Laughs the she looks at the ground, dug her head with her shoulders and plays with her leg as if she was shy) Ummm do you want to come in? (Blushes)  
  
Al: No thanks Monique. I got some other things to do. (Of course he was lying because he was already tired)  
  
Monique: Umm ok. Good night Al.  
  
Al: Good night, Monique.  
  
At the Possible's residence, Kim, Ron, Al, Yealina, Jim and Tim are watching TV. Kim has been acting strange lately. Ron was still his usual self. Jim, Tim and Yealina are still in their soccer uniform.  
  
Kim: Well that was a busy day for all of us?  
  
Jim: Yup, we had a great time in the practice. Yealina was great!  
  
Yealina: It was nothing. (blushing)  
  
Tim: Yeah right! You should play with us in next week's game.  
  
Kim: That great.  
  
Ron: At least, you guys had it good. I nearly suffocated of banana cream in my Mad Dog mask.  
  
Kim: I told you put too much.  
  
Ron: I just need to adjust it and why didn't you help me while I was suffocating to death?  
  
Kim: I thought you were fooling around as usual. And plus Ron, the team won't win because of extra cream. By the way, Al, what were you doing in the mall with Monique?  
  
Al: Well, I was bored so I hanged out with her.  
  
Ron: Really! Is something developing here?  
  
Kim: Ron!  
  
Jim/Tim: Oooo Baby boy is in love. (Ron, Jim and Tim even Yealina laughed and made kissing sounds)  
  
Kim: Stop teasing, you guys! Come on Al. (Grabs Al)  
  
Al: Wha? Where are we going?  
  
Kim: Away from those weirdoes.  
  
Kim and Al walked around the village. They stopped at the park and sat on the grass and look at the sky.  
  
Kim: Nice night.  
  
Al: It is. something wrong Kim?  
  
Kim: What's makes you say that?  
  
Al: I notice something is bothering you. You can't hide it from me.  
  
Kim: Yeah. Bonnie.  
  
Al: What about her?  
  
Kim: She told me I'm ruining the squad. She said that I am a bad leader. Bonnie's remarks never faze me but lately I starting to get affected. Come to think of it, I guess she's right. I was not a good soccer coach to Jim and Tim and I always boss around Ron and never give him a chance to prove himself. And when we were fighting the Ice-Bots, if you didn't go with your own plan and stick with mine we would have lost. Maybe I'll just give the position to Bonnie and maybe the squad will be happy (She looked down in depression, hugging her knees)  
  
Al: Maybe they are all right.  
  
Kim: What? (Looking up to Al)  
  
Al: But the problem isn't you, exactly. It's here (points at her head) It's what you think of yourself that stops you from becoming a good leader. You always push yourself, Kim. I don't think you can rely on anyone but yourself. No one deserves to be alone.  
  
Kim: (Begins to smile) I guess the same can be said to you.  
  
Al: Yeah.  
  
Kim: I'm so at peace when I'm with you. I don't know why, we just met.  
  
Al: I think it's because we're the same. We push ourselves so much in order not to let others get hurt. We try to do the right thing but sometimes it back fires on us. We can't control it.  
  
Kim: You really absorbed what I tell you, do you?  
  
Al: You helped me very much. It's only proper to return the favor.  
  
Kim smiled at him and lies down at the grass. Both of them looked at the sky. The night was peaceful and no one was there. As Kim was mesmerized by the beauty of the night, Al was more mesmerized at Kim. He gazed at Kim's splendid figure. Her legs, body, arms, face and hair. She was beautiful. Al wanted to tell her that he likes her but he knew he was moving to fast. He wanted to know her more and get closer so he will really learn to appreciate her.  
  
Kim: We better go. (While getting up)  
  
Al: (He woke up from his thoughts and looked from Kim. He didn't want her to know he was blushing) Ummm... yeah. Of course.  
  
Kim: Oh yeah, here. (Gives a grey Kimmunicator to Al)  
  
Al: What's this?  
  
Kim: A Kimmuncator just like mine. So in case something like this happens we could contact each other.  
  
Al: Thanks.  
  
Kim: .I guess don't think I should watch you anymore. You proved yourself time and time again. I guess I'm convinced to call you my partner.  
  
Al: Not a partner. (Offers hand to Kim)  
  
Kim: A friend. (Kim shook Al's hand and both of them walked home together with their hands still holding each other.)  
  
Note to Author: Tell me folks what's better, Monique/Al or Kim/Al. Your decision will not affect the outcome of the story but I just wanna hear from all of you. Hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion; Not Right! Damn Right.  
  
Note from the author: Just to get things straight, I might not have perfectly describe how Al looks like. Well for all you guys who didn't get my description then he looks like the lead singer of the band "The Calling". well kinda. *HEAVILY TWEAKED*  
  
That morning in Kim's room, Al was packing up a few things in his backpack. Kim came inside the room but Al didn't notice her coming.  
  
Kim: (knocks the side of her entrance of her room) Hey Al, what you're doing? (Leaning at her room's wall)  
  
Al: Oh hi Kim. I'm going back home. I have to visit someone.  
  
Kim: Who?  
  
Al: Someone special.. My mom.  
  
Kim: Your mom? Where is she?  
  
Al: In San Francisco. she's dead. a few years ago.  
  
Kim: I'm sorry.  
  
Al: It's okay.  
  
Kim: . (Kim noticed his folding isn't so good) Hey let me help you with that.  
  
Al: It's unnecessary.  
  
Kim: No I insist. (Kim helps Al fold his clothes properly) Is your sister going with you?  
  
Al: No. She. just doesn't want to go.  
  
Kim: I see. Hey remember the poster you made well Josh wants to know if you want to help him make more.  
  
Al: [Ack, Josh Mankee] I don't know.  
  
Kim: Oh come on. He's really looking forward in meeting you.  
  
Al: [I'm sure you are too] Maybe.  
  
Kim: Just think about it.  
  
At school, Al was fixing his locker and Kim waits for him. Monique comes in and sees Al.  
  
Monique: Al!  
  
Al: Monique. What up?  
  
Monique: I was trying to call you last night but Ron said you were out.  
  
Kim: He was with me. I just need to get him away from the teasing and insults from the two demons, his sister and Ron.  
  
Monique: Oh. Hey Al, are you still coming to my house.  
  
Al: Sorry Monique. Something came up.  
  
Monique: What?  
  
Kim: He's going to visit his mom at San Francisco.  
  
Monique: Okay. Say hello to her for me.  
  
Al: She's dead.  
  
Monique: Oh sorry. Hey Kim, look who's coming this way. Josh!  
  
Kim: Josh?!  
  
Al: Josh. (In an angry way)  
  
Josh walks up to Kim Monique and Al. Al in the other hand hide his anger by putting some of his books back.  
  
Kim: uhh Hi Josh.  
  
Josh: Hey Kim, Monique, Al.  
  
Al: Josh. (While closing the locker and still angry)  
  
Josh: Hey I saw the posters you did for Kim. Cool.  
  
Kim: hehehe well I could have done it also if I wasn't so busy.  
  
Al: [Look at Kim, she's practically suffering just talking to him] Don't mention it.  
  
Josh: Hey you wanna join me and help me with other posters?  
  
Al: I'll think about it.  
  
Kim: Ahh hey Josh. Do you want to go out with me tonight?  
  
Al: [Okay my certain dislike for him has just blossom into hate] .  
  
Josh: Huh? Um Sorry Kim I'll be busy. Later all.  
  
Kim: It's okay. Bye, Josh! (Returns to normal) . Damn it I sounded like an idiot in front of him.  
  
Monique: You know girl, if you have a tough time talking to him then you'll you never go through.  
  
Kim: I know. Well I gotta go. I have to see Ron if he brought the stuff I needed. Later you two.  
  
Monique: Later Kim. (looks at Al) Hey Al what's wrong with you all of a sudden.  
  
Al: What?  
  
Monique: You look like you don't like Josh.  
  
Al: Well.  
  
Monique: Come on. You can tell me.  
  
Al: Sorry Monique, I gotta go. (Closes locker and leaves Monique in a hurry)  
  
Monique: Al! (She was by herself) I think I could guess (she looks down in sadness)  
  
In the classroom as Ms Jenkins explain in front of class, Al glances at Kim and at the same time Monique was too only it was on Al. Ron notice this and looked at the three in confusion. At the airport, Kim, her family, Yealina, Monique and Ron escort Al to his plane.  
  
Mrs. Possible: You have a good time in San Francisco, okay Al?  
  
Al: I will. Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Possible. (moves to Ron) See you Ron  
  
Ron: See ya later Al.  
  
Al: (Moves to Monique) Bye Monique  
  
Monique: Bye Al  
  
Al: (Moves to Yealina) Are you sure you don't want to visit mom?  
  
Yealina: (Turns away and hides behind Mr. and Mrs. Possible) .  
  
Al shook his head in disappointment. Al picked up his bag and Kim follows closely.  
  
Ron: Bye Mr. and Mrs. P. I uhh gotta go! (Catches up to Monique) Hey Monique, you wanna hang out with me at Bueno Nacho?  
  
Monique: No thanks.  
  
Ron: Come on. It'll be fun.  
  
Rufus: Uh huh.  
  
Monique: Oh okay. I guess.  
  
At the door of the airplane, Kim and Al say their goodbyes.  
  
Kim: Here. (Hands him a package)  
  
Al: What's this?  
  
Kim: Just in case you get hungry.  
  
Al: Thanks.  
  
Kim: You take care of yourself okay?  
  
Al: You too.  
  
Kim hugged Al and was about to leave.  
  
Al: Kim.  
  
Kim: Yes (turning back to him)  
  
Al: I. nothing. You take care of the world till I get back.  
  
Kim: Okay.  
  
Al: Most importantly take care of yourself.  
  
Kim: . I will. Thank you. (they hugged again and the went their separate ways)  
  
At Bueno Nacho, Ron and Monique each had their burritos. Ron and Rufus were eating theirs but Monique wasn't.  
  
Ron: Man I can't believe they put too much cheese in my burrito. I mean there is hardly any meat. Eh, Monique.  
  
Monique: Yeah your right.  
  
Ron: Something bothering you, Monique?  
  
Monique: Well have you ever had special feelings for someone but you don't know what that feeling is or your confused about it.  
  
Ron: Sort of. Why ask?  
  
Monique: (looks up to Ron) You see I have this thing for...  
  
Ron: Yes?  
  
Monique: Nevermind. Lets just eat okay?  
  
Ron: Sure.  
  
At the cemetery, Al was his clothes were different. He was in a trench cloak with his family insignia on the shoulder part of his suit. His back pack was hung on his shoulder. He walks through grave after grave with the wind blowing the dead leaves as he passes until he came up to one that said "Eleya Natasha Right April 20, 1960 - April 9, 2000" Suddenly another man stood behind Al.  
  
Al: (Al turns around and to see who it was) You look terrible.  
  
???: You don't look so good yourself. (He had spikey hair and was shorter than Al. Wearing the same trench cloak as Al)  
  
The two smiled at each other and hugged.  
  
Al: It's good to see you again, Nod.  
  
Nod: Nice to see you too Al.  
  
???: Isn't this sweet. (He had long hair until his shoulders, sharp bangs and he was taller than Al. Also wearing the same as Al.)  
  
Al: Dan. (hugs Dan as well)  
  
The 3 brothers stood in front of their mother's grave. Al bent down and laid some flowers and prayed. He stood up once he was done. Silence came. Their clothes and hair blew with the wind.  
  
Dan: The heirs of Right meet again but one is missing. How's Yealina?  
  
Al: She's fine.  
  
Nod: Is she still mad at us?  
  
Al: She just didn't want to go but she misses you guys.  
  
Dan: Don't lie to us we know she didn't want to go because she still mad at us.  
  
Al: . How's dad?  
  
Dan: He's fine also. He misses you Al. Why did you have to leave?  
  
Al: I just couldn't stay.  
  
Nod: Ever since mom died you were acting strangely. No longer you're the sarcastic happy go lucky person. Then you left for 3 yrs with Yealina We thought you died.  
  
Al: Well I was dead but in my hell I found a new life. A second chance. Oh you guys I wish you guys could feel what I feel.  
  
Dan: Or understand?  
  
Al: . yes. (Smiles to himself and his bothers smiles with him)  
  
The brothers prayed once more and bowed at the grave of their mother. The 3 slowly walk out of the cemetery.  
  
Dan: We heard what you've been doing in Middleton. How is it?  
  
Al: It great so far.  
  
Nod: Have you met someone?  
  
Al: Sort of.  
  
Dan: That teen hero, Kim Possible?  
  
Al: Well.  
  
Nod: Oh yeah big brother Al is in love.  
  
Al: Yeah but I don't know if she feels the same.  
  
Dan: Well enjoy it while it lasts. Nothing last forever you know that. Dad is planning something in Middleton and I don't know what.  
  
Al: Is that big brother intuition or a warning.  
  
Dan: Let say both.  
  
Nod: Hey what's that? (Points at the lunch Kim made for Al)  
  
Al: She made this for me.  
  
Nod: That's sweet.  
  
At the entrance to the cemetery a car drives and stop right in front of them.  
  
Nod: Oh yeah Al, I have something for you. (Opens the trunk and throws Al a luggage) Since you left in a hurry you forgot a few stuff and since you're working with Kim Possible you might need these.  
  
Al: What's this? (opens luggage)  
  
Nod: Your gadgets. You were always inventing something for us. You were also pretty good at using them,  
  
Al: Thanks Nod.  
  
Dan: We better go.  
  
Nod and Dan got in the car. Before Dan could close the door, he turned to Al.  
  
Dan: This is your last chance Al. You could come with us, find a way to make dad forgive you and bring back the way things were or you could stay, be a teen hero and be enemies  
  
Al: (Smiles)... I already made my decision 3 years ago. Its too late to go back.  
  
Nod frowned by his decision.  
  
Dan: I figured you'd say that. (Closes door and looks through the window) We will strike at the Middleton bank. The time or occasion, you'll have to find that out. We'll see if your skills are still sharp as a teen hero.  
  
Nod: So long Al.  
  
Al: You too Nod.  
  
Dan: Farewell. (closes window and car speeds away)  
  
Al: Farewell brothers. we will meet again. (Al picks up his bag and luggage, turned around and walk away. He took out the lunch Kim gave him. He unwrapped and started eating) Hey this is really good. Didn't know Kim could cook.  
  
Back at Bueno Nacho, Monique had already left and Ron was still there with Rufus.  
  
Ron: I don't know, Rufus. Something is bothering Monique and I know it has something to do with Al.  
  
Rufus: Uh huh.  
  
Ron: Maybe she caught Al stealing and he threaten her not tell!  
  
Rufus: Huh?  
  
Ron: Maybe I'm just blowing this whole thing out proportion. But still I can't help but wonder.  
  
Al: Wonder about what?!  
  
Ron: Al! What are you doing here so soon?  
  
Al: Soon? It's already 8:00 p.m. The guy said you've been here for the whole freakin day.  
  
Ron: Man (Slaps his head) My folks are going to kill me for this!  
  
Al: You wanna walk.  
  
Ron: Sure.  
  
Al and Ron walked home together.  
  
Ron: So how San Fran?  
  
Al: It was great.  
  
Ron: Must be lonely going there alone.  
  
Al: Yeah.. I know.  
  
Ron: So Al have you been borrowing things lately  
  
Al: What are you talking about?  
  
Ron: Come on, I know your hiding something.  
  
Al: Hiding what? I have nothing to hide. No secrets to keep.  
  
Ron: Fine.  
  
Al: Hmmm [I wonder if he knows if I have feelings for Kim and he's just jealous. Nah)  
  
Somewhere in Middleton. Two individuals step out of a car and goes inside a mansion. There they went to an office and man sits at the end of a large table looking out of his large window  
  
Nod: Hello dad.  
  
Dan: Sorry if we're late  
  
???: Was he there?  
  
Dan: . yes  
  
???: And Yealina?  
  
Dan: . no. It seems she didn't want to go.  
  
???: (The man closed his eyes and a tear fell from them) Thanks you two. Now leave me.  
  
Dan: Al is working for GJ. Its gonna be hard fighting them now since he's with them. Can we really be sure we could go this?  
  
???: Nothing stopped you before. What can he do? Now leave me.  
  
Dan: Yes dad. Good night.  
  
Nod: Good night dad.  
  
The two left the room. The man turned his chair away from the window and looked at the large portrait above the door. A picture of the whole family, Him, Dan, Nod, Al, his wife Eleya and his daughter Yealina. Then he put his arms on top of the table buried his head and cried silently. alone.  
  
Back at the Possible's residence, Al immediately went to Kim's room, he saw her and Yealina sleeping and decided not to wake her. He place his stuff away and prepares to go to sleep. But before Al could go to bed, there stood Yealina.  
  
Yealina: How was it, Al?  
  
Al: It was good. Dan and Nod was there.  
  
Yealina: And dad?  
  
Al: No  
  
Yealina: You think he really cares about mom? How about Dan and Nod? Do they?  
  
Al: I'm sure they do.  
  
Yealina: Your always keep sticking up for them. Like always. You always kept Dan, Nod and you together. You three were always close.  
  
Al: Three? I thought there were four of us.  
  
Yealina: (looks away from Al) Good night, Al.  
  
Al: They miss you. All of them. Including dad.  
  
Yealina: I'd like to think otherwise though. (Goes to her bed to sleep.)  
  
Al slips in and Yealina wraps her arms around Al. Al did the same and they fell asleep. Not knowing Kim heard everything they said. She sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
Note from Author: Well not much action here. I just wanna put more story on Al's origin. Keep posting those reviews. 


	5. Go where the wind blows

Note from Author: I'm planning to make this story up to Chapter 20 but I fear I might have to few of ideas so please email me if you got something for me. So far my missions are either invented or from the Kim Possible website in the game 'Shopping Avenger' game.  
  
Chapter 5: Go where the wind blows  
  
The usual morning, Mrs. Possible was busy making breakfast, Mr. Possible reading the daily newspaper and the twins playing around. Kim came inside looking concern.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Here you go Kim. (Hands her breakfast) Did you fix your stuff for your outing?  
  
Kim: Yes mom. Mom I got something bothering me.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Boy or villain?  
  
Mr. Possible: Kiimm?  
  
Kim: No, not boys or villains. Its Al and Yealina.  
  
Mrs. Possible: What about them?  
  
Kim: They look like they've been through a lot. A hell of a lot. It's like they never experience happiness in their lives. I just want them to be happy.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Well Kim maybe we can solve your problem for you.  
  
Mr. Possible: That's right. There is this new resort that just opened and your mom and me plan to take the whole family and Al and Yealina to take a little vacation there.  
  
Mrs. Possible: I'm sure those two will be happy. And maybe you can invite Ron and Monique too.  
  
Kim: Yeah that's sounds great. Thanks mom, Thanks dad. (Kisses her mom and dad then leaves for school)  
  
On the road, the whole gang was in their summer clothes. Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible were wearing Hawaiian summer shirts with the usual flowers except Mr. Possible is blue and Mrs. Possible is red. Monique is wearing a Queen V-neck and short shorts. Kim is wearing short shorts and an orange tank top (Rather her usual green one). Ron is wearing a Hawaiian shirt also but color orange with shorts. Yealina was in a pink tank top and skintight shorts just above her knee. Jim and Tim were in Hawaiian shirt; unbutton, inside a white T-shirt. Al was wearing an ordinary white t-shirt with brown cargo shorts. The trip was lively. Jim and Tim were playing, Ron was looking bored, Mrs. Possible is looking at the map, Mr. Possible is driving, Kim and Monique talk about school, Yealina slept in the car with her head resting on Al's lap while Al stared at the window bored also.  
  
Ron: Are we there yet? (In an annoyed way)  
  
Mr. Possible: For the last time, Ron, not yet. (Getting even annoyed) We will be there in a few minutes.  
  
Ron: You said that a few hours ago.  
  
Mr. Possible: Well I'm saying it again.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Let me handle this, dear (Turns to Ron) Ron, why don't you help yourself with some snacks. Maybe that will keep you busy.  
  
Ron: Now your talking Mrs. P. Come on Rufus.  
  
Rufus: Yeah.  
  
Mr. Possible: I hope we'll have enough once we get there.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Oh come dear how much can he eat.  
  
Kim: That is ferociously cool Monique.  
  
Monique: I know who would've known that Britina loves to shop at my store! I was also surprise that when I mention your name to her!  
  
Kim: The Chicago show, no big.  
  
Monique: Tell me Kim. What other celebrities you know?  
  
Kim: Well.  
  
At the front seat Mrs. Possible is having a hard time with the map.  
  
Mrs. Possible: I can't see where we are. You think we made a wrong turn.  
  
Mr. Possible: I'm sure we're in the right way. Here let me see. (Not knowing that they were heading for tree)  
  
Al: TREE!!!  
  
The car dodges the tree and swirls around and around until it stops right in front of the resort.  
  
Mr. Possible: Well. we're here.  
  
Everyone in the back sigh in relief as they lay in a very uncomfortable position due to sudden stirring of the car. Once everyone unpacked, they notice that no one was there.  
  
Mr. Possible: Hmmm. we must be here too early.  
  
The group explored the area for sign of life but no one was there.  
  
Kim: Okay. creepy.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Where are all the people?  
  
Mr. Possible: I don't know.  
  
Monique: This is starting to freak me out. (holds on Al arm)  
  
Al: I don't like this (while scanning the area)  
  
Ron: Me too. I mean where are all the babes? What a rip off.  
  
Al: I don't think you are grasping the idea here.  
  
Kim: (Pulls out Kimmunicator) Wade, scan for any life forms within this vicinity.  
  
Wade: Got it (Typing in computer) None. But I don't understand. There seems to be faint signatures where you are.  
  
Kim: Wade, we can't see anyone with us.  
  
Wade: Maybe they're under you.  
  
Ron: The babes are under us?  
  
Kim: (Glares at Ron and goes back to Wade) So you mean there is like a room underground?  
  
Mr. Possible: Probably there is. I read in the pamphlet that there is a underwater museum here.  
  
Wade: Yes that maybe it. Also there is a weird energy signature as well.  
  
Al: Drakken.  
  
Kim: Okay. This place is officially unsafe. The best thing to do is to stay together. Where are Jim and Tim?  
  
Al: And Yealina?!  
  
Mrs. Possible: They were right behind us a while ago.  
  
At the underground base of Drakken.  
  
Drakken: Ugh because of Kim Possible I have to move my lair to this abandon fish factory. This is the only place cheap enough to enact my next scheme.  
  
Shego: You mean abandon fish factory turn resort.  
  
Drakken: I know that Shego! Anymore smart questions?  
  
Shego: Why do you want you lair beside the ocean? The view? (looks out the window) Not much of a view.  
  
Drakken: Of course not Shego. As I said earlier this is the perfect place for my big plan.  
  
Shego: What's the "Big" plan?  
  
Drakken: (annoyed) I plan to conquer the world with this! (Pulls out a dead squid)  
  
Shego: A dead squid? What are you going to do? Disgust them to death?  
  
Drakken: I will let you little corny insults slide. This squid will be a major product of my genetic mutation. (moves next to a cage covered by a blanket)  
  
Shego: Genetic mutation?  
  
Drakken: Observe! (Removes blanket and shows a mutated sushi squid monstrosity)  
  
Shego: Okay this time, I think your going a little too far.  
  
Drakken: Who's my little mutant? Who's my little mutant? (pets the sushi)  
  
Shego: I stand corrected. But anyways Dr. D, how would that little thing help you take over the world?  
  
Drakken: I didn't say it will be the only one.  
  
Shego: You mean?  
  
Drakken: That's right. An army of Mutated Sushi Squid Monsters!!! (Sound of alarm) Huh?  
  
Shego: Intruder alert!  
  
Drakken and Shego take a look at the view screen and see 3 children wondering around.  
  
Drakken: Hey, isn't that.  
  
Shego: Kim Possible's demon brothers.  
  
Drakken: That means Kim's here. perfect.. (Smiles evilly)  
  
Back at the surface.  
  
Mrs. Possible: We've checked everywhere but no sign of them.  
  
Monique: That leaves only one place to check. The underwater museum.  
  
Ron: Then what are we waiting for lets go.  
  
Drakken: (Through the speaker) Welcome Kim Possible  
  
Kim: Drakken.  
  
Drakken: I believe you are looking for someone. 3 innocent defenseless children perhaps?  
  
Jim: Innocent?  
  
Tim: Whom are you calling innocent and defenseless?  
  
Yealina: Yeah! (A kick sound was heard)  
  
Drakken: Ouch! Shego! Take these monsters away.  
  
Shego: Okay okay. Sheesh can't even handle children.  
  
Drakken: Now where was I.  
  
Al: If you dare hurt Yealina. I'll-  
  
Drakken: As long you don't disrupt my plans and do all my demands then I'll assure you that not a hair will be harm. Do you wanna hear my plan, its quite impressive.  
  
Shego: There you go again!  
  
Drakken: Oh yeah. Anyways, no tricks. Bye bye (laughs then speakers turn off)  
  
Kim: Wade!  
  
Wade: Yes Kim.  
  
Kim: Do you know a way inside.  
  
Wade: There is the traditional entrance to the museum but I'm sure it's guarded and lock.  
  
Ron: What now then?  
  
Wade: We could try the traditional spy entrance. The museum has a pool at the bottom floor connected to the ocean. It is used to feed dolphins and a stage for the dolphin's shows.  
  
Kim: Then that's our entrance!  
  
Wade: There is scuba gear at the docks and Kim, your gadgets.  
  
Kim: Oh yeah. (Removes a lipstick)  
  
Al: What's that for?  
  
Ron: Some sticky substance thingy.  
  
Kim: Ron had a close in counter with it before.  
  
Ron: I did not! .Oh yeah.  
  
Wade: Well you better get going. I read increasing life signatures down there and I don't like the looks of that.  
  
Kim: Got it. Thanks Wade (put Kimmunicator back) Lets go guys. (Starts running off with Ron and Al following behind)  
  
Mrs. Possible: Be careful Kim,  
  
Mr. Possible: Get them back safe.  
  
Monique: Good luck, guys.  
  
Back in the Lair of Drakken. Jim, Tim and Yealina are tied up in one corner, trying to get out from their ropes.  
  
Drakken: Don't even try or else I'll add you three to my sushi mutant army. Shego! How many?  
  
Shego: We got about 50.  
  
Drakken: 50? Can you go any faster?!  
  
Shego: Then make yourself useful and help me.  
  
Jim: You got the lamest idea ever.  
  
Drakken: What was that?! (Turn backs to the kids)  
  
Tim: Yeah, I mean sushi? What's up with that?  
  
Drakken: . Well as long as you're here my plans will come to form and Kim Possible won't be able to do anything about it. (Laughs)  
  
Yealina: My brother will stop you. He has infiltrated military bases, stole artifacts from highly trapped temples. He eats people like you for breakfast!  
  
Drakken: Well I hope so because I'm a tough cookie to swallow. (Smiles evilly at her)  
  
Underwater Kim, Al and Ron swim under the museum, dodging all the sights of Drakken's boys whenever they look out the window. Finally they reach their entrance but it's closed off. Kim was about to find another way but Al stopped her. He pulled out what looks like Batman's Grappling hook thingy except there are two razor blades in the fronts. Al aimed it and fired. The each blade fired at each side. Then they started cutting making a perfect circle. When the hole was made the blades retracted back to the device. Then they all went through the new entrance made by Al.  
  
Kim: (Removes her scuba gear) What is that?  
  
Ron: Yeah that was cool!  
  
Al: I call it The Shredtrance  
  
Ron: The wha?  
  
Al: Shredtrance.  
  
Ron: Why didn't you call it the Shredder?  
  
Al: Too ordinary.  
  
Kim: Okay let's go guys.  
  
Kim, Al and Ron proceeded quietly and cautiously until they reached the main room. There was Drakken and Shego, making their sushi army.  
  
Al: What the?  
  
Ron: Okay first was Ice bots now this. I'm telling you Drakken is getting evener weirder by the second  
  
Kim: Wasn't he weird in the first place?  
  
Al: I see Jim, Tim and Yealina.  
  
Kim: Good. Lets go.  
  
Al: Wait.  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Al: We got to know their plan.  
  
Ron: We know their plan. Drakken plans to take over the world with Mutant Sushi monsters!  
  
Al: We got to know if theirs a chink in their plan.  
  
Shego: Why aren't your mutants moving?  
  
Drakken: That's because I place a chop in each one so I can control them with this. After a certain disaster with those BBs, I think controlling my creation is the best thing to do.  
  
Shego: Uh huh. But remember that your use this controller idea last time and Al stole it from you and used it against you.  
  
Drakken: This time the control will answer to me. So even though he dares to steal it, it'll be useless to him. (Laughs then hears a Kimmunicator sound)  
  
Shego: Oh no not Kim Possible!  
  
Kim: Drop the soy sauce and step away from the sushi!  
  
Drakken: Kim Possible! Well I was planning to use it on your little brats but I guess you'll do. (Laughs and prepares to press the button)  
  
Al: Not this time! (pulls out a boomerang, turns a dial, when the light turn green on it, throws it at Drakken)  
  
Drakken: Aaah! (Ducks and dodges) Ha! Miss. (Suddenly his remote control flew from his hand and stuck on the boomerang) What the?! NO!  
  
Al: (Boomerang returns to Al with the control) Magnerang.  
  
Jim/Tim: Cool!  
  
Ron: That rocks!  
  
Kim: Looks like it's all over for you.  
  
Drakken: Uh . Shego! Attack! All of you attack!  
  
Shego and Drakken's boys attack. Kim jumps over the them and lands infront of Shego.  
  
Kim: Time for Round 1.  
  
Shego: I'll make sure that will be the only round our fight will take. (Begins to fight)  
  
Drakken's boys close in to Ron and Al.  
  
Ron: Aah  
  
Rufus: Aaah(Hides in pocket)  
  
Al: (Pulls out what looks like a silver ribbon. He holds it and slides his hand down. It suddenly shined and straightened. He throws it at one of them henchmen's legs and when it made contact, it immediately binds his leg up. He repeated the process at 6 more in fast and fluid motion) Keep it coming.  
  
Ron: Cool. What is that?  
  
Al: I didn't make a name yet. Just invented it last night.  
  
Ron: Can I try. (Tied one henchman) Oh yeah.  
  
Drakken ran to the cage of his active sushi monster and released it. It ran to attack Kim but she immediately stopped it with her lipstick gadget by shooting it on the floor. It was kicked away from Kim's hand by Shego. They started fighting again. Shego knocks Kim on the floor.  
  
Shego: Check mate Kimmie!  
  
Suddenly the same device used on Drakken's boys was thrown at her hand, tying them together.  
  
Al: Got ya! (But Shego cut through them easily with her sharp nails) No way!  
  
Kim took this opportunity and knocks Shego away.  
  
Al: Ron, get Jim, Tim and my sister out of here.  
  
Ron: Beats being the distractions. (Runs to free the kids)  
  
Al: (Jumps in between Shego and Kim) Lets have it a go shall we.  
  
Shego: I always wanted to see how the Right fight.  
  
Al: Oh your about to give you a free sample. Kim take care of Drakken, I'll take this. (Pulls out the control and brakes it with his foot and starts fighting Shego)  
  
Drakken/Shego: NOOO!  
  
Kim: Okay. (Jumps and Flips infront of Drakken) Looks like your all washed up Drakken.  
  
Drakken: Maybe. but I'll always be back for next scheme. I never give up! (Laughs and Presses a red button)  
  
Computer: Self-Destruct activated.  
  
Ron: (Still untying the kids) Why do all the villains hideouts always self- destruct? It's so annoying.  
  
Yealina: Uh Ron?  
  
Ron: Oh yeah. (Continues to untie)  
  
Drakken: Shego! Lets go!  
  
Shego: (Flip backwards) Bye bye Al. (Runs opens a lid and jumps in. Drakken's boys follow)  
  
Drakken: (Jumps in the same place where Shego jumped in) Farewell, Kim Possible! (Laughs)  
  
Once the lid closed, it sinks down creating a huge hole in ground. It's a submarine. Then it speed away and disappeared in the endless blue of the sea.  
  
Al: Come on! Let's get them.  
  
Kim: How? Swim? Plus we have other things to worry about.  
  
Ron: (Runs to Kim and Al with the Kids) Don't you think we should get out of here?  
  
Kim: We can't. Jim, Tim and Yealina have no scuba gear and the doors are locked.  
  
Al: Time to call in the expert. (Pull out his Kimmunicator and plugs it in the computer) Good luck Wade.  
  
Wade: Okay here goes. (Starts typing fast)  
  
Computer: Self destruct at 5 (Types faster).4 (Al watches the timer) . 3 (Kim bites her lips) . 2 (Ron hugs Rufus) 1 (the kids hide under a table). Ze- Self-destruct de-actived.  
  
Wade: Phew.  
  
Kim: You rock Wade.  
  
Ron: Boo yah!  
  
Back at the surface.  
  
Mrs. Possible: (Runs to the children) Oh my babies. (Hugs and kisses all three of them)  
  
Jim/Tim: Mom! (Feeling a little disgusted)  
  
Yealina: (Blushes and eyes began to be teary) [Mom.]  
  
Mr. Possible: We were worried about you. Thank Goodness you are all alright.  
  
Monique: Al! (Runs in front of Al) Are you hurt?  
  
Al: Nah I'm okay.  
  
Monique: Thank goodness. When you took long I thought the worst. (try to hide her tears of joy)  
  
Al: Don't worry Monique. (Pats her head)  
  
Kim: *Sigh*  
  
Al: What's wrong Kim?  
  
Kim: This trip was for you and Yealina. We wanted to make you two happy and forget about your problems for a while. But I guess it was blown away because of Drakken.  
  
Ron: That doesn't mean we can't have fun still. (Already wearing his summer clothes and shades) I mean look around you. A resort all to ourselves. This is a chance of a lifetime. So let's have FUN!  
  
Al: He's right. It wasn't that bad. We just saved the world today. Why not celebrate?  
  
Mr. Possible: That is a great idea.  
  
Jim/Tim: YEAH!  
  
Kim: (smiles) Well. Oh why not.  
  
All of them cheered and celebrated. They drank, ate, swim and watched the sunset. Until the night came they decided to leave. As they drive back home, Ron sleeps in the back with the stuff, Mrs. Possible sleeps in the front seat with her head leaning on Mr. Possible's shoulder, Kim sleeps beside the right window and Al sleeps at the opposite side, Monique sleeps on Al's shoulder, Yealina lays her head on Al's lap and her legs on Monique. She was still awake. She stares at the ceiling of the car. Thinking. Remembering her childhood days with her family and how happy they were. A tear falls down from her eyes  
  
Yealina: Mommy. daddy. (hides her face on Al lap and cries herself to sleep, silently) 


	6. Shake Rock and Roll

Author's Note:  
  
I landed into a roadblock so I decided to change the WHOLE thing.  
  
Chapter 6:Shake Rock and Roll  
  
11:30 P.M. At the Middleton National Bank, two individuals stand on the roof of the building trying to make an entrance at the window with some sort specialize cutter. The cutter was small but when it activated it released a large circle blade from its top. The blade made a hole and held the glass before it could fall. The hole was large enough for the two individuals to enter. They jumped down and cautiously made their way to the vault. One of them tries to find the combination while the other was keeping an eye for anything. They finally cracked the code of the vault. As they were trying to open it, the lights of the bank suddenly opened.  
  
The 2 Guys: What the?  
  
Girl: Freeze Right Brothers! (Standing on a table pointing at them)  
  
Guy with long hair: Who's that?  
  
Guy with spikey hair: It's that teen hero Al was talking about.  
  
Guy with long hair: Oh yeah. Kim Possible. It's pleasure. I'm Dan Right  
  
Guy with Spikey hair: I'm Nod Right.  
  
Boy: Nod? (Laughs a bit while coming out of his hiding place) That's your name?  
  
Nod: Yeah! So!?  
  
Boy: Nothing it's just. weird.  
  
Nod: Who's he?  
  
Dan: I think Al mentioned him but I can't remember his name.  
  
Nod: Was it Ra-Ray?  
  
Dan: No it was Ran-something.  
  
Ron: Its Ron. Ron Stoppable.  
  
Nod: Yeah you know what, I wouldn't have guessed that.  
  
Kim: Give it up or pre-  
  
Dan: Wait wait. Let me see. hmmm one, two. Oh no no. There is supposed to be three of you. Where's the other one?  
  
???: Over here dudes.  
  
Dan/Nod: Al!  
  
Al: What's up?  
  
Nod: Always trying to make an entrance eh?  
  
Al: All the time.  
  
Dan: Your too formal.  
  
Al: And you guys. Always underestimating your opponents. You guys are so reckless.  
  
Nod: Yeah, Dan should stop giving those anonymous tips all the time.  
  
Dan: Well you know us. What are you doing here?  
  
Al: Wait first I'll ask. What are you doing here?  
  
Nod: We were about make a hefty withdrawal. And I guess you're not here to do the same.  
  
Al: Maybe.  
  
Dan: So you're here to stop us.  
  
Al: Most probably.  
  
Dan: Well then let's get started, hero.  
  
Al: Lets.  
  
The three brothers took their fighting stance.  
  
Kim: That was almost a touchy scene.  
  
Ron: Yeah but hey you have to admit, they are pretty nice and polite for thieves.  
  
Dan: We'll see if your skill hasn't diminished over the years.  
  
Nod: Ready Al?  
  
Al: Let's do it.  
  
The brothers', charges at each other. Al tried kicking Dan but Dan blocked it and grabbed Al's leg. He then threw him to Nod who was waiting to strike. But before Nod could strike, Al flipped in the air and dodged the blow of Nod and landed behind him. Al gave the old one-two punch but Nod dodged the first blow and block the other one. Nod pushed Al back to gain some leverage in distance. Al was about to attack but he stopped when Nod all of a sudden ducked. Al found the reason behind this move, though. He saw Dan ready to throw his magnerang at Al. As Dan threw it, Al immediately took his magnerang from his belt, turned the dial and threw it at Dan's magnerang. The magnerangs repelled each other and both went the opposite direction. Dan's almost hit Kim and Ron but they dodged it while Al's fell harmlessly behind him.  
  
Ron: Shouldn't we help Al?  
  
Kim: I don't know. He seems to handle it quite well.  
  
Ron: Yeah I know. We have nothing to add here.  
  
While Nod was ducking, Dan stepped on his back to gain some leverage for his jump. He tried to make a jump kick on Al but Al cart wheeled to Nod. He pushed the floor while he was standing on his hands, with that he kicked Nod. Nod blocked it but the force was strong that it pushes him back. Dan took this opportunity and made a headlock on Al. Nod got up from the blow and went back to the fight. He flipped and jumped kicked at Al who is being held by Dan. But was able to slide away from Dan's grip and rolled away from him. Unable to react quickly, Dan was hit by Nod's attack and both crashed at each other. Al got up and turned to the two.  
  
Al: To slick for you two.  
  
Dan: (Getting up) Very good, Al. Still the same after 3 years.  
  
Nod: (Brushing of the dust) Yeah swell but did you have to kick so hard?  
  
Al: Sorry Nod.  
  
Kim: Well if you guys are done, time to give yourselves up Dan, Nod.  
  
Dan: Not today.  
  
Nod presses a button and the window on the ceiling break. A helicopter flies over the bank and drops a ladder. Nod and Dan immediately grabbed on while Kim, Ron and Al were still fazed by the explosion and the wind the helicopter is making. After recovering, Kim, Ron and Al watch the two fly away.  
  
Dan: Until next time, Al.  
  
Nod: Later Bro. (Waving goodbye) Say Hi to Yealina for me!  
  
Soon the helicopter was gone. Kim, Ron and Al just stood there for a moment.  
  
Ron: Well there they go. Looks like we stopped them.  
  
Kim: Yeah I guess.  
  
Al: *Yawn* Well its late we should get home.  
  
Kim: Your right. I got some homework that needs to be done.  
  
Ron: *Yawn* I guess my work is done here.  
  
Kim: You didn't even do anything.  
  
As Kim and Ron were about to leave, they stopped and notice that Al wasn't with them. They turned back and saw that he is still standing, looking at the area his brothers escaped.  
  
Kim: Al? (Putting her hand on his shoulder)  
  
Al: .  
  
Ron: Hey man, what's up?  
  
Al: It feels different fighting them.  
  
Kim and Ron look where Al was looking at and back to him.  
  
Kim: (Smiling) You did great. Come on, let's go home.  
  
Al: [Home? A word I don't normally think about. A word I denied.] Okay.  
  
Kim, Ron and Al left the building but Al took one last look at the area they fought.  
  
Al: (smiles) Next time.  
  
The next day at school, lunchtime, Al, Kim, Monique and Ron eat at their usual spot. Ron was examining his food  
  
Ron: What is this?  
  
Kim: I think cafeteria lady said its ummm vegetables?  
  
Ron: Blue vegetable? I tell you, KP, the school should think about getting a new cafeteria lady.  
  
Al: (Drawing something) Here you go Monique. What do you think?  
  
Monique: Hey pretty good Al. I can use this.  
  
Kim: What are you two doing?  
  
Monique: Al's been helping me design my own dress.  
  
Ron: Planning to beat the Fashion Lady?  
  
Monique: So not. I'm an amateur and she has more experience than me.  
  
Al: Oh stop Monique. You're very talented. It's worth the try.  
  
Monique: Yeah. I really want to but we don't have the money to make this dress.  
  
Al: I'm sure we can do something to get some dough.  
  
Kim: (Kimmunicator sound) Hey Wade, What's the sitch?  
  
Wade: We got a call from a scientist named Professor Diana Rock.  
  
Kim: What does she need?  
  
Wade: She's asking for your help because she believes someone is trying to steal her latest project.  
  
Kim: Say to her we'll be there. Oh and Wade, could you get us a ride?  
  
Wade: On it.  
  
On a military cruiser, Kim, Ron and Al were on the bridge talking to the commander.  
  
Kim: Thanks for the ride Col. Rodgers  
  
Rodgers: If it weren't for you Kim and your resourcefulness my men and I wouldn't have gotten back home when our navigation computer blew out.  
  
Kim: It's no big. I'm just glad Al had some spare parts around.  
  
Al: If you call my gadgets spare parts, then your deeply mistaken.  
  
Rodgers: We're almost to your destination. I'll have one of my men bring you there.  
  
Kim: Thanks again Colonel.  
  
After the helicopter landed, the 3 saw what looks like an outhouse.  
  
Ron: That's Prof. Rock's lab?  
  
The 3 made their way to it.  
  
Ron: I wonder who wants to steal Prof. Rock's project? We don't even know what it is.  
  
Al: Maybe she just wants to make certain that no one would try to steal it at all.  
  
Kim: We're here anyways. Let's just make the most out of it.  
  
Kim knocks at the door. A long hair blonde woman, around her late 30s opens the door.  
  
Diana: Ah, you must be Kim Possible.  
  
Kim: Nice to meet you ma'am.  
  
Diana: And your Al Right. One of the 4 Heirs of Right.  
  
Al: Uh huh. That's me.  
  
Ron: And I'm sure you know me, ma'am.  
  
Diana: Umm not really.  
  
Ron: Umm Ron Stoppable. I'm the sidekick of Kim.  
  
Diana: Never heard of you.  
  
Ron: Riiight. Well because I always keep a low profile so I'm always secret.  
  
Diana: Sure. Anyways come in.  
  
Inside was a large lab, all in the ground.  
  
Kim, Al, Ron: Wow.  
  
Diana: Follow me.  
  
All them followed her down the stairs to a weird contraption.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Get..ting ..slee..py.. Must... contin..ue to..mor.row...zzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
